Another Wound to Discover
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "She turned to look at him as if her dark eyes were finally perceiving his presence even though they been in each other's company for over half an hour." - Unrequited Sandle   GSR.


This is an unrequited Sandle/ GSR one-shot.

Inspired by "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon and a conversation I had with Charlie earlier today.

_He's everything you want  
>He's everything you need<br>He's everything inside of you  
>That you wish you could be<br>He says all the right things  
>At exactly the right time<br>But he means nothing to you  
>And you don't know why <em>

Post "Butterflied".

I hope you all like it.

Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Another Wound to Discover **

The rain drops tumbled from the indigo night sky in search of an escape hitting the ground and buildings of the neon city. He wrapped his arms around the shivering woman that stood amongst the chaos of the strip. Her body seemed to fit his exactly like a puzzle piece- not that she would have ever noticed.

"Here." He muttered removing his coat wrapping it around her shoulder. She turned to look at him as if her dark eyes were finally perceiving his presence even though they been in each other's company for over half an hour.

She looked broken.

She looked beyond repair.

Her thin arms slide into the sleeves, but even with the warmth of the jacket her body still showed signs of fragility- signs that perhaps would never disappear.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He muttered into her ear, pulling her close to him as if she were a child likely to wander off. There was an odd, dull ache in his chest as he gathered her up against his frame- it hurt him to see her like this. She deserved happiness. She deserved the world.

"It'll be okay." He whispered to her as they walked slowly to his car.

She had no idea how he'd found her. After shift, she had silently gotten her things from the locker room and left. She hadn't wanted to be found- she'd wanted to be lost. And as she made the journey to the bottom of a countless number of glasses of red wine she had achieved just that.

But he had found her.

He had sat with her silently, until she'd finally given up on forgetting. But for some reason she simply couldn't let her feelings go. She thought of the man that been the very reason for why she had found herself feeling so vulnerable; a man so different from the person that was holding her.

A tear escaped past her eyelashes as she let herself be pulled even closer into their embrace. The same nagging voices that she had tried to silence appeared in the back of her mind. His jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed against the rain, his brow furrowed as he displayed the features of pain. He had become a man that saved her from herself.

He always said what she needed to hear. But for some reasons his words weren't enough.

He always held her when she fell apart. But his arms weren't the ones she was pining for.

He was always there when the man she really longed for wasn't.

"Here." He opened the passenger side door for her, his hand on the small of her back as he guided her into the seat.

And as she in _his_ car, in _his_ coat, by _his_ side she didn't understand why she didn't love him in the way she loved another.

She didn't understand why she was letting herself be overwhelmed by someone who seemed to do nothing much but push her away. Pick her up and toss her aside for a thrill. But every time he looked at her through those clear blue eyes she would be melting, offering her bleeding heart to him. The sound of his soft voice would have her wrapped around his little finger all over again.

A lump built up in her throat as she thought of the way she seemed to be inflicting so much pain upon herself.

The man beside her watched the road with his hazel eyes. She thought about the way his expression would light up every time she walked into the room. She recalled how he had memorised her scent. How he seemed to have no other intention but to make her smile.

"I'll pick you up in the morning, and at lunch I can drive you to pick up your car." He offered, tight lipped, not turning to look at her.

"Thank you." The words come out as barely as whisper as she guilty realised that she was using him.

That she had been using him all this time.

He validated her. It was nice knowing that someone was interested. That someone would drop everything just for her.

But that wasn't what she wanted- she wanted to be pushed away.

She wanted to be hurt.

And it was all because that was the only way that she knew how to be loved.

But hadn't she spent years wanting to be loved by someone who wouldn't do those things? Hadn't she always sought someone who loved her unconditionally, that looked after her without being unnerved by how damaged she truly was?

She had found it.

She had found him.

Conditioning had gotten the better of her- and for some reason he didn't mean anything to her beyond a friend. Her heart was set on a relationship that hurt. Maybe it was because when she was hurting at least she was feeling something?

Sometimes she hated herself for the things that she seemed to be putting him through- making him jump hoops and for what?

Nothing more than a pat on the back and the bread crumbs of a friendship.

He pulled up outside of her apartment complex and turned to her with those hopeful eyes that would have had any other girl melting. He was silently asking her to talk. He was asking her to explain. And she knew that if she did- he would say the right thing to make her feel better. But she wouldn't feel anything but disappointment that he wasn't someone else.

"Can you tell me one thing?" He paused as he ran his tongue over his lip to moisten it attempting to make the words less like sand-paper. "Why?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly more tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay..." he nodded with a small, melancholic smile and said the only thing he could think of.

"I'll be waiting."

**The End **


End file.
